Ask Sonic and Shadow (Sonadow)
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: Basically a bunch of questions that I made up that Sonic and Shadow answer. Contains Sonadow Yaoi *I don't own anything in this story except the questions! Sonic and Shadow and other characters belong to SEGA!* I'm now taking questions through mt ask blog and reviews in this story!
1. Chapter 1

'First Story! This kind of a "Ask Sonic and Shadow" thing so be prepared! Rated M!

Chapter 1

First question! Have you two had your first kiss yet? And if so, what was it like?

One morning…

Sonic walked into Chris's house and closed to door behind him. "I'm back!" the azure one yelled out while removing his jacket. Shadow walked up to him quickly. "Hey, Shadow! What's u-?" Sonic started to say, but he was interrupted when the ebony and crimson hedgie pressed his lips against his own. "MM!?" Shadow deepened the kiss and at the same time pushed his tongue in and french-kissed the blue teen. 'What's this feeling? Is it…?" Sonic thought to himself as he wrapped his peach-coloured arms around Shadow's neck. After a few moments of this, they both pulled away. Shadow liked his lips and grinned at his blue counterpart. "Mm… It's really you…" he said blissfully. "WHAT?" the azure cried out in disbelief, and started flipping out. "WAS THAT WHAT THAT WAS?! JUST A TEST TO SEE IF IT'S ME?!" He said; a vein popping out of his forehead. Shadow just smirked, crossed his arms, and laughed. "BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Sonic clenched his fists as he shouted at the dark one.

Me: NEXT!~

So, Shadow would you kiss anyone who walks through the door just to see who they are like you did with Sonic?

In Shadow's room…

"No, of course not!" Shadow exclaims. "Only for Sonic!" "As for others… I would pounce on them like a cat, pin them down to the ground, hold a gun to their head and ask them who they are and what they're doing here." Shadow adds with an evil laugh. Except my fangirls, I might try and seduce them because they love me so much." he said in a sexy voice.

Me: NEXT!~

Sonic, what do you like about Shadow? (If that's even possible...XD)

Sonic looked up from his GameBoy. "Well… He's fair game in a competition. And he's gotten a lot better at not calling me 'faker' because that was getting annoying. He helps me out when I ask him nicely." He said. Suddenly, a pair of hands grasped Sonic's shoulders making the blue teen gasp. He turned around and saw Shadow grinning at him. "Shadow? What're you doing here?" He asked the ebony hedgie. "Just this~" he said, and he started to massage Sonic's shoulders. "Ah~" he moaned out.

Me: NEXT!~

Does Shadow-kun give good massages?

"Yes, actually he does give pretty good massages." Sonic says with a smile. "Usually when I'm stressed out, I'll ask him to give me a massage to relax myself." he added.

Me: NEXT!~

Shadow, did you and Maria ever take baths together?

Shadow blushed furiously! "Uh, yes we did, but only when Maria asked me to bathe with her." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "We did a lot of things together actually. We ate together, we sang together, we read books together, we played together. You know, stuff like that." The ebony hedgehog added.

Sonic and Shadow, do you guys have a favourite movie?

Sonic and Shadow are sitting on a park bench feeding birds. "Favourite movie?" Sonic spoke up, throwing more bread crumbs. "Well, I have grown to like the Divergent series. It's very exciting and thrillful, and romantic at times too. I also like The fault in our Stars; both the book and movie." the azure speedster explained, Shadow smiled. "I love The fault in our Stars as well! However, I'm also growing a liking for Fifty Shades of Grey; and like Sonic said: both the book and movie are splendid!" Shadow exclaimed happily. "Really? Fifty Shades of Grey, Shadow?" Sonic said sarcastically while raising an eyebrow. "C'mon! You saw that movie too!" Shadow said teasingly to the blue hedgehog. "Only because you dragged me there, you son of a ass!" Sonic snapped. "Temper temper." the ebony and crimson male said in a singsong voice. Sonic just groaned.

Me: … NEXT!~

Shadow, when are you going to take Sonic's virginity and make him yours for the taking?

"Little by little." the hedgehog answered in a seductive tone. Sonic was sitting on his bed reading The fault in our Stars, when Shadow suddenly bursted into the room. "Shadow? What are you doing here?" azure asked ebony. Shadow had an evil grin on his face. He dashed over to the blue hedgehog and straight out pinned him to the bed! "What the hell? Shadow, let me go!" Sonic screamed out. Shadow unzipped Sonic's jeans and pulled them off. Sonic still continued to protest against this, but was soon stripped of his red boxers as well. Sonic had a penis that was 11 ½ inches long and three fingers thick, while Shadow had a penis 12 inches long and four fingers thick. "Shadow, please!" Sonic tried to reason with him, "Nope, I want this, and I know you do to!" Shadow said with a wink. He started to pump Sonic's erection steadily, making Sonic moan in pleasure. 'Why am I enjoying this so much?' the azure hedgehog thought. Ebony then proceeded to the next level. He licked the tip causing azure to shiver a little. "You're obviously a virgin in your front area." Shadow said, still pumping the groin. "Yeah…" the blue blur replied, his blush changing from pink to red. Shadow then put the whole cock in his mouth and played with it with his tongue. "Shadow! Your mouth is too hot inside!" Sonic cried out, falling backwards onto his soft bed. Shadow kept sucking and soon it got harder, that made him kiss it and moan to send pleasurable vibrations. "Shadow! Ah! I'm gonna cum!" the younger hedgie cried out in ecstasy. Soon, his thick semen was shot deep into the ebony hedgehogs' throat. Shadow swallowed all of it, liking the taste of the cum. He took his mouth off of the penis and started panting. "You had a lot of semen saved up!" Shadow said between pants. "Were you saving up for me?" he asked him. Sonic didn't answer. "Sonic?" Still nothing. Suddenly, the blue hedgie kissed Shadow's lips. Shadow kissed back, and before you knew it, they were both laying down in bed later.

Me: NEXT!~

So, did Shadow take your virginity?

Sonic looked up from The fault in our Stars. "Only in my front. If you know what I mean." he explains.

Me: NEXT!~

Shadow, are you in love with Sonic?

"Of course!" he exclaimed.

Me: NEXT!~

MOVIE NIGHT!

"We're gonna take a break from answering questions for tonight to watch The fault in our Stars." Sonic says, sitting down on the couch next to Shadow. "That's right Sonikku! We've got popcorn, gummy worms, bottle caps, Dr. Pepper, and of course Orange Crush!" Shadow exclaimed, throwing his arm around azure. "You do love your Orange Crush." Sonic chuckled while rolling his eyes playfully.

After movie night…

Sonic and Shadow are crying. "That was so beautiful!" Shadow said , wiping his tears away. "Hazel loved him so much!" Sonic added, broken up by the ending.

Me: *snf* That movie was beautiful! Huh?! Oh, right! *clears throat* NEXT!~

So, how was the movie guys?

"It was just great! Next movie night, Shadow is gonna pick the movie. I hope it's not a skimpy one." Sonic says.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow, do you like Katy Perry's music?

Shadow looked up from his Fifty Shades of Grey book. ¨Sure, why?¨

Me: Because this person likes her…

¨Oh, well then yes. My favourite song by her is Peacock!" he adds with a smile.

Me: I wonder why... NEXT!~

Shadow, do you have a favourite type of gun?

¨Why should I have to choose just _one_?¨ he said playfully. Behind him was a bunch of guns.

Me: NEXT!~

Sonic, has Shadow taken your virginity yet?

Sonic looks up from his keyboard. ¨Well, I told Shadow to wait for a bit, because I'm still a little unsure about my feelings for him...¨ Sonic explains.

Me: NEXT!~

Shadow, have you met Sonic's siblings? (Sonia and Manic)

¨Yes, I have met both of them.¨ Shadow says. ¨Here's how I met them...¨ the ebony hedgehog started while sitting down on his couch.

Flashback… about 2 ½ years ago…

Shadow was walking along the sidewalk on a bright sunny day, when suddenly… ¨PUT ME DOWN!¨ he heard a female's voice scream out. Shadow quickly zoomed off to find the source of the scream. He saw a magenta female hedgehog with rock n roll style hair and emerald green eyes. She was being held by a red hedgehog with green markings on the tips of his quills, yellow eyes, and biker clothes. ¨Aw, but I just wanna smell a pretty flower like yours.¨ The hedgehog said mockingly to her, trying to put his hand up her skirt. ¨HELP! ANYBODY!¨ the magenta hedgehog tried screaming again. ¨Oh, shit!¨ Shadow cussed under his breath. Thinking quickly, ebony then dashed towards the two hedgehogs and readied himself. ¨Chaos... SPEAR!¨ He shouted, and surely enough, the attack spawned from his hand and hit the crimson hedgehog with great force! The red hedgehog was unconscious and lying on the ground. Shadow grabbed the hand of the magenta hedgehog and ran with her.

Later at Shadow's House

"Are you alright, Miss hedgehog?" Shadow asked politely. "Yes, thank you…" she answered back with a nod. "What's your name, Miss?" the ebony hedgehog asked, handing her a cup of water. "My name is Sonia the Hedgehog, and what is your name, Mister?" Sonia asked as she took the glass out of Shadow's hands. "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog." He answered, bowing and placing a gentle kiss on her hand. Sonia blushed a little. "My brother mentioned knowing someone named Shadow." the magenta hedgehog said, "Who's your brother, Sonia?" Shadow asked. "Sonic the Hedgehog." she replied simply. "Really? Not to freak you out or anything, but I've kinda got the hots for him." Shadow said.

Sonia's emerald green eyes shrunk slightly. "So, you're gay?" she asked. "No, I'm bi." Shadow corrected her. Sonia opened her mouth to speak. but stopped when- BANG! Both hedgehogs jumped, when someone just knocked the door down! "Sonia!" a male's voice shouted. It was a green hedgehog with spiky hair, an orange vest, drum pendant, emerald green eyes, and biker-type gloves with spikes on them. "Manic! What the hell?!" Sonia shot up from the recliner.

End of Flashback…

Shadow stood up. "Then, we all got together and talked about shit." Sonic burst into the room, wearing only his blue jeans. "Shadow, have you seen my shirt?"

Me: NEXT!~

Sonic, what's your favourite song? (That's not from your games…)

Sonic stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Uma Thurman" by Fall Out Boy." azure said at last, "Come to think of it, I love a lot of Fall Out Boy songs!" he added with a smile. "I love Nick Jonas's "Chains" Shadow exclaimed. Sonic jumped and turned around. "When did you get here?!"

Me: NEXT!~

"Now, me and Shadow are gonna watch another movie," Sonic began, gesturing to the movie snacks on the couch, "and it's a comedy!" The snacks were: Popcorn, gummy bears, and orange soda. "Don't forget, I picked this one out!" Shadow stated, holding up the movie. It was "Home". "Now, let's watch this!" Shadow declared.

After the movie…

The two hedgehogs were laughing after the movie! "Can you believe he ate a urinal cake?!" Shadow asked through his laughs. "That was so funny!" Sonic added. "I love you, Sonic." Shadow cooed, kissing the blue hedgehog on his lips.

Me: Aww! I loved Home too! NEXT!~

So, lemme get this straight: You guys take turns choosing the movie?

Sonic looked up from his book that read: "Am I Gay or Not?" "Of course! I mean, it's only fair right?" he said with a shrug.

Me: Right. NEXT!~

Woah, woah, woah! Woah… What are you reading, Sonic?! Are you worried that you might be gay?

"To be honest, I'm fine! Never better." Sonic exclaimed. Suddenly, his voice started to break off. "Oh, shoot." Tears were welling up in his eyes and dripping out in big droplets. Covering his mouth, and squinting his eyes shut, Sonic sat down and hugged his knees to his chest; he started to sob.

Me: Aw… poor Sonikku… I think we need a request from one of you to call for Shadow. Maybe he can help Sonic.

I'll do it! Dear Shadow-kun, something's wrong with Sonic, can you help him?

"Hah!" Shadow panted. He was masturbating in his bedroom, and he was getting close to an orgasm. "Sonic! Soni-" he moaned as his seed sprayed from his length. Shadow was left panting for breath when suddenly- "Ow!" He looked down and saw a question box on his bed. "Huh?" he wondered, reading it. Then the ebony hedgehog gasped. "Sonic!"

Meanwhile... with Sonic…

Sonic was sobbing in his room. "Why? Why did he choose me?" he sobbed. Suddenly, the door flung itself open. "Huh?!" Sonic looked up and saw Shadow standing there… panting for breath. "Shadow?" he asked. Shadow marched over to Sonic and kissed him on his lips. Sonic started to resist, something he had never done before, and he managed to push Shadow away. Sonic was panting and he hung his head low. "Why?" Shadow heard him whisper. "Why did you choose me?" Shadow tried to look at Sonic's face, but his head was hung too low. Tears dropped on the floor from Sonic's eyes, causing Shadow to break off as well. "I'm not gay… but I feel like I want to be with you… Hold you, touch you, kiss you…" Sonic's voice broke off completely. (Insert Green Bird from Cowboy Bebop here) Shadow made bedroom eyes at his blue counterpart and smiled lovingly. Shadow then place a hand to Sonic's cheek and tilted his head upwards, staring into his emerald green eyes. "I love you…" he whispered, leaning in to kiss Sonic. This time, he didn't pull away, but kissed back with equal passion. After the passionate displays, Sonic looked into Shadow's lust filled ruby red eyes. "Why did I choose you?" he said to Sonic, catching his attention. "You are fast, strong, you don't listen to anyone but you, and you have the biggest heart in the whole wide world." he explained. Sonic was not believing his ears right now, because, he had never expected anyone to say such a thing to him before! Sonic's eyes glimmered and glinted and more tears came into his eyes. "I LOVE YOU!" he confessed, jumping into Shadow's arms and crying again.

Me: Aw, isn't that so sweet? Also… NEXT!~

Sonic, how are you feeling?

Sonic looked up from his book. "Great actually," he admitted, "thanks for asking."

Me: NEXT!~

So, where's Amy?

"Actually, Amy went to another city for a vacation," Sonic explained, "and she'll be back in a few months." Shadow cuddled up to Sonic playfully and smirked at him. "That means, no one can chase you down, my little Sonikku.~" he whispered playfully. Sonic just punched him away. "AS IF!" he snapped, his cheeks flushing.

Me: NEXT!~

Shadow, why are you so perverted?

Shadow blushes. "Um... "

Me: NEXT!~

Sonic, do you and Tails still hang out together?

"Yes, we do." Sonic nodded. "Why, I even invited him to spend the next movie night with us." Shadow was sitting beside him and his ears perked up and twitch at this new info. "What?! You never told me that!" he said, dumbfounded. "I wanted to wait to tell you if we've ever had any questions like this one." Sonic shrugged, though he secretly smirked. "That doesn't even make any sense!" Shadow retorted.

Me: NEXT!~

Movie Night!

"Okay, since Tail is the guest," Sonic said, setting the snacks on the couch, "He gets to choose the movie!" Shadow rolled his eyes. He may have been on somewhat good terms with Tails, however, he still had his doubts about him. "Well," the yellow fox thought about it. "I think… maybe… Frozen!" he decided. Sonic smiled and nodded. However, Shadow was hesitant at this! "Frozen?! Are you fucking serious?!" he snapped. "Have you ever watched it?" Tails asked, getting the DVD. Shadow blushed, because he hadn't. He was hesitant because he was always hearing people talk about it, and they would not SHUT UP! "Well, no…" he admitted, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Tails smiled innocently. "Well, then, maybe you should try it." he suggested, putting the disk in the DVD player. Shadow opened his mouth to object, but then Sonic shot him a glance that shut him up.

After the movie…

Shadow was left slow-clapping at the end. "That was actually pretty fuckin' good." he admitted. Tails smiled in victory. "Well, I hope it's okay if I sleep here tonight," the kitsune said, getting up and stretching. Shadow nodded then noticed Sonic was sleeping. "How long have you been asleep?" he wondered, petting his lover's quills. "He fell asleep halfway through the credits." Tails pointed out, heading upstairs to the guest bedroom. "Oh, yeah…" Shadow whispered. "Wait, why were we watching the credits again?" he asked himself.

Me: My sister always wanted to watch that movie… NEXT!~


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow, how would you describe your touches to a person's body?

"It's a turn on.~" he smirked, laughing.

Me: NEXT!~

Sonic, have you told anyone about your relationship with Shadow?

Sonic looked up from his GameBoy. "Only Tails," he answered. "Me and Shadow want to keep it a secret from the rest for awhile"

Me: NEXT!~

Shadow, do you miss Maria?

"Yes…" Shadow nodded sadly. Sonic walked in. "Hey, Shadz," he greeted waving. Sonic noticed Shadow was crying and his face turned sad. "Hey, buddy," he made his way to his lover, "what's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand around his shoulder. "I just miss… her…" Shadow sniffled, tears falling from his eyes. Sonic smiled lovingly at him. Then, he placed a kiss on his black counterpart's forehead. "You don't need to be sad, I'm here for you." azure whispered, patting his shoulder. Shadow looked up at Sonic then leaned on him. He was glad that there was someone there for him…

Me: Aw, how sweet! Also, NEXT!~

Sonic, have you read Fanfictions online?

Sonic nodded, continuing to read one.

Me: NEXT!~

Sonic, did you ever get any dirty thoughts when you saw that green chick in the Deadly Six?

"Oh, God, are you referring to that video "Sonic Meets the Deadly Six"?" he groaned. "No, I haven't had any dirty thoughts about that chick, What's-her-name." he admitted. "You better not have, or I'll fuckin' kill you!" Shadow snapped. Sonic rolled his eyes.

Me: I think her name was… Zeena? Oh well. NEXT!~

Shadow, do you like Amy?

"I'll admit, while it did annoy me for some time when she was chasing my Sonikku, but now… She's actually not too bad." he answered, picking up "Fifty Shades Darker" and starting to read it. Sonic looked at him. "Do you ever stop reading those books?" he asked, irritated. "What's your damn point?!" Shadow retorted.

Me: Guys, more questions, focus! NEXT!~

Shadow, how do you like that episode of Sonic Boom you were in?

Shadow was watching the episode. "Wow! They've really made me adorable. I think my fangirls are gonna go nuts!" he exclaimed. "Also, I'm pretty damn awesome and tough!" he added, continuing to watch it.

Me: NEXT!~

Sonic, why do you have a big ego?

Sonic's cheeks flushed with anger and he bared his teeth. "I do NOT have a big ego!" he snapped. Shadow snickered. "Yes you do," he added to the snicker. "Do NOT!" Sonic retorted. "Do TO!" Shadow said back.

"Do NOT!"

"Do TO!"

"Do NOT!"

Me: *sigh* Whatever… NEXT!~

Sonic, do you ever miss Chip/Light Gaia?

Sonic looked down into his lap. "Yeah… but I know he's not gone." he said, looking up. "He's part of the Earth I tread, and I still have his little necklace."

Me: NEXT!~

What were you doing in Sonic Unleashed when the world was broken apart?

Flashback…Shadow's POV

I'm walking through the forest, looking for Sonic. Suddenly, I feel rumbling below my feet! I sway and try not to fall over, and then the ground below me starts to crack. "Is this bad?" I asked. At that moment, the ground broke open! I panicked and started running, avoiding the cracks and falling into them. All around me, things are falling in; trees, bushes, and other things. Suddenly, I heard a shriek! I ran towards it.

When I found the owner of the shriek: Amy! She was about to fall into the Earth! I jumped off the falling trees, from one to the other, making my way to her. "Help me!" I heard her cry in a shrill voice. I can't let her die! As I finally made it to the cliff, Amy's fingers slip and she starts to fall. Luckily, I'm quick enough and catch them. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I've got you!" Amy smiled at me as I pull her up.

Normal POV

Shadow looked up. "Yeah, that's where I was. Making sure no one fell in." he shrugged.

Me: NEXT!~

Are you guys bronies?

Sonic and Shadow were surrounded by MLP plushies. "Now what on Earth made you think that?" Sonic asked with a smile.

Me: NEXT!~

Besides guns, knives, and your fists, what is your weapon of choice?

Shadow looked up at the audience. "I think probably the same weapon Rena Ryuuguu uses in Higurashi; the cleaver." he said, holding up one. Sonic shot him a glare. "Be careful with that!" he warned. Shadow smirked at him.

Me: NEXT!~

Ever listen to Vocaloid songs?

Sonic nodded. "Yes, my favourite is probably Unhappy Refrain," he said. Shadow popped in. "I like MEMEME!" he exclaimed, scaring Sonic. "You son of a bitch!" the blue hedgehog snapped. Shadow grinned and kissed him, calming him down a little. "You're lucky…. that that kiss…" Sonic turned his head and blushed. "Turned me on…" he finished, a little embarrassed.

Me: NEXT!~

How is Knuckles?

Sonic sighed a sad sigh. "Unfortunately, Knux is really sick right now…" he admitted. Shadow patted him on the back. "Don't feel sad, Sonikku…" he cooed, massaging the blue teen's shoulders. "Thanks, Shadz… And you know how I feel about that nickname." he said, looking at Shadow. The ebony hedgehog smiled. "You say that…" he smirked, "and yet you call me "Shadz"." Sonic opened his mouth to protest, but then fell victim to this fact. "Touche..." he sighed.

Me: NEXT!~

Shadow, do you still work for G.U.N.?

Shadow nodded. "Yeah, but I've been taking some time off to hang out with Sonic."

Me: NEXT!~

Movie Night!

Shadow set the snacks-Gummy Bears, root beer, popcorn, and Bottle Caps-on the couch. "We decided to watch Jurassic World." the ebony hedgehog said. Sonic walked into the door. "I'm back!" he called. "You don't have to yell, I'm right here." Shadow joked. Sonic laughed slightly and pulled out the movie. "Good, you got it on Blu-ray." Shadow applauded. "Well, yeah..."

Sonic said in a no-duh tone of voice, "We have a Blu-ray player, so, of course I will." Shadow rolled his eyes and turned around. "You know Blu-ray players play regular DVD's too, right?" he pointed out. Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

After the movie…

"Wow! That was a great movie!" Sonic exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Yeah, that ending though! Totally awesome!" Shadow agreed. Sonic smiled at Shadow, Shadow smiled at Sonic. Before you knew it, they both were making out and passionately moaning. "My room, now!" Shadow commanded. Sonic nodded and dashed upstairs with Shadow, hand-in-hand.

When they got upstairs, Shadow pinned Sonic down and starting nibbling his neck. "Ah! Shadow, you… are awesome!" he moaned out, clawing Shadow's back. As he continued to give his lover kisses in every way, he slid his hand down the blue blur's body. He kept exploring his body until he found his member. He started to stroke it rhythmically, earning pleasurable moans from his blue uke. He knew what he was about to do was going to hurt, but he also knew it would feel good as well. Sonic lifted his black lover's shirt up off his head, revealing his six-pack and rock hard abs. He marveled at how hot and sexy his boyfriend was, this made him want the ebony hedgehog even more. As Shadow removed Sonic's jeans and shirt, he thought of how much he loved his body the last time they did something like this. (A/N: See Chapter 1.)

They were both hard by now, and Sonic wanted to take over from here. He slyly moved up and kissed Shadow. Shadow stirred slightly, but then fell victim to the blue blur's charms. Sonic then proceeded to phase two. He pinned Shadow down and then grinded his erection against against his boyfriend's. Shadow quickly noticed this and pulled away from the kiss, drool running down his mouth. "Sonic…" he moaned, blushing. Sonic smirked at him and proceeded to phase three. He positioned his hole over Shadow's dick. "Ready for a ride?" he asked seductively. Shadow smirked and looked up at him with bedroom eyes. "You know it, babe." he whispered. Sonic nodded and started to go down.

"AH!"

Sonic flinched in pain. However, he also felt pleasure from this action as he continued lowering himself onto the 12-inch rod. Shadow noticed the tears in Sonic's eyes and got worried. "Sonic… are you okay?" he asked, cupping his lover's face. Sonic nodded and fully lowered himself onto Shadow. "I'm no longer a virgin…" he moaned. Shadow smiled lovingly at him. "I'm gonna move now…" Sonic said. True to his word, he started moving up and down, making moans all the while. 'I'm not just having sex right now… I'm making love; real love!' Sonic thought blissfully. He continued to ride his black hedgehog lover, and Shadow was moaning along with him.

After doing this a number of times, Shadow wanted to move as well. He started moving. "No! Don't thrust up with your hips!" Sonic cried, finding it to be too much. All of this drove Sonic too the edge. "I'm CUMMING!~" he released his seed and it sprayed in Shadow's face and in his mouth. Then, Sonic felt warmth enter him as Shadow filled his body with his own cum. All of this was tiring, so Sonic dropped onto Shadow's chest and fell asleep with an, "I love you, Shadow…" to him. Shadow pulled out of Sonic and cleaned them both up with the tissues by his bed. They both feel asleep with smiles on both of their faces…

Me: …. NEXT!~

How was Shadow? Was he good?~

Sonic blushed on his cheeks and ears. "Don't ask me something so vulgar!" he snapped.

Me: NEXT!~


	4. Chapter 4

Karaoke nights?

Shadow was up on stage singing "Dark Horse" with Sonic.

Me: NEXT!~

What did you do for Thanksgiving this year?

Sonic was putting the leftover turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, and other food in tupperware containers. "We invited my family over, and we actually… told them about me and Shadow…" Shadow was putting the plates in the dishwasher. "Yeah, they were shocked, but happy for us." the ebony hedgehog said. "As for now, I'm tired and I need some sleep." Sonic said, sighing. "Yeah, let's go do this." Shadow said, closing the now full dishwasher. "By this, you mean sleep, right?" Sonic asked, turning to his boyfriend. Shadow nodded and fainted.

Me: Aw, poor Shadow-kun is really tired! NEXT!~

Are you guys aware that a new Sonic Boom game is gonna come out?

Sonic's emerald eyes widened. "Damn it! Why didn't SEGA tell me?!" he snapped, clenching his fists. "Shadow?" he called up the stairs. "Yeah?" he called back. "Can I borrow one of your guns?" he asked. "Why?" Shadow called back. Sonic grinned evilly.

Me: Wow… NEXT!~

What did you need the gun for?

Sonic smirked.

Flashback…

Sonic walked up and into SEGA Headquarters, an M9 pistol in his right hand. He then burst into the conference room, surprising everyone at the conference table! "Sonic?!" the first man said. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" another snapped. "You tell me why you didn't tell me about the new Sonic Boom game, or it's goodnight, assholes!" the azure hedgehog warned them, pointing the gun. "Okay, okay!" the head man said, cowering in fear. "We heard that some people in the Sonic community didn't like the first Sonic Boom game and…" he paused and cried like a baby. Sonic smirked, "I see… Well, now that I know." he turned and left. "Next time, don't hide anything!" he snapped, shooting a painting. Everyone cowered in fear.

End of Flashback…

"Yeah, that's why."

Me: NEXT!~

Shadow, why did you let Sonic take one of your guns?

"Why not?"

Me: Makes sense to me! NEXT!~

What do you use to listen to music? Walkmans? MP3 players?

Sonic was jamming to Live and Learn on his Mp3 player. "Sonic here uses an MP3 player, and I use a Walkman because I'm old-school." Shadow explained, holding up his Walkman. "And I know they aren't known for lasting long, but Tails actually can help me make them last longer." he added, putting his earbuds in.

Me: NEXT!~

Are you guys friends with Silver?

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, even though he is annoying at times, he's loads of fun to be around." Shadow agreed.

Me: NEXT!~

PONPONPON?

Sonic was wearing a pink and orange, frilly maid's outfit and holding a lollipop septer. Shadow wearing the same thing but his was pink and red, and he was holding a microphone.

Me: KAWAII!~ NEXT!~

Is Tails a girl?

Sonic blushed and glared. "What a thing to say! Tails is a boy!" he snapped.

Me: Okay, don't get your panties in a twist!

"I DON'T WEAR PANTIES!"

Me: NEXT!~

How do you feel about the Sonic Zombie videos?

Sonic sighed. "Honestly, I hate what that Steve guy does to us. He makes us total jerks." Shadow nodded in agreement and shuddered. "But, the humor is pretty funny." Sonic added.

Me: Yeah, I agree. NEXT!~

Ever think of taking these questions up to tumblr?

Shadow looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe?"

Me: I'll think about it… NEXT!~

Movie Night!

Shadow came in with the movie and the snacks: Child's Play, and the snacks were jelly beans, popcorn, gummy bears, Peach-O's, and orange soda. "We're watching that movie?" Sonic asked incredulously. "Would you rather watch Fifty Shades of Gray?" Shadow asked with a smirk, setting the stuff down. "...Point taken." Sonic grumped.

After the movie…

Sonic was scared so many times, but Shadow was there to hold him close. Sonic stared at the window then back at Shadow who was sleeping in their bed. He smiled.

Me: NEXT!~

*Also...I now have an ask blog on tumblr. You can find it here:  blog/asksonicandshadowsonadow*


	5. Chapter 5

What are you doing for Christmas, or are you even celebrating Christmas?

Shadow smiled. "Of course we're celebrating Christmas!" Sonic popped in with an ear-to-ear grin. "And we're inviting Amy and Tails over for it!" Shadow's ear twitched. "We are?" he asked, annoyed.

Me: NEXT!~

What are you getting each other for Christmas?

Sonic smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Don't tell him, but I'm getting him a gun case."

Shadow looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe a blanket or something? I don't really know much about Christmas."

Me: NEXT!~

Who would you guys wanna go a threeway with? Amy/Silver/Tails, you have to pick one.

Shadow shrugged. "Probably Silver," he answered, "Mainly because Amy is with Rouge, and Tails is too young."

It shifts to Sonic and Shadow having sex. _But Sonic is my one and only… _

Sonic: Shadow! The stuff we do is private!

Me: NEXT!~

If you guys could have a child, how many would you want, and what would you call them?

Sonic blushed and hung his head. Shadow blushed and patted Sonic on the shoulder. "Um, maybe just one?" he said, shrugging. "If it's a girl, Maddie, and if it's a boy, Shade."

Me: NEXT!~

Sonic, turn yourself into a girl. Shadow, you too!

Sonic looked down at his now girly, curvy body. Shadow grabbed his own, new, breast and blushed. *Wow!~*

Me: NEXT!~

What's the meaning of life?

Sonic and Shadow faced the camera. "42." they both said in unision.

Me: Yeah everyone knows that…. NEXT!~

Shadow, what do you like most about Sonic?

Shadow thought about it. "He's kind, tough, sexy, and always knows how to give me and his friends and good old time!" he exclaimed.

Me: Really? NEXT!~

Do you guys drink?

Sonic looked up. "As in alcohol?" he asked.

Me: Yes.

"Then no…" Sonic said. Shadow shook his head. "Yeah, I don't either." he took a drink out of bottle. "Really?" Sonic said. "This is root beer." Shadow stated.

Me: NEXT!~

How many times have you guys had sex?

Sonic blushed. Shadow opened his mouth to answer, but Sonic covered it. "Don't answer that, or we're through!" he snapped.

Me: Jeez… NEXT!~

Shadow, do you ever feel bad for making Sonic feel uncomfortable with your, ahem, perverted methods?

Shadow sighed. "To be honest," he admitted, "Yes, sometimes I feel like I'm being a jerk to him. But when I tell him this, he says he's fine, but I feel like he's not." Sonic walked into Shadow's room. "Hey, Shadow, have you seen that Geico comm-" the blue hedgehog paused when he saw Shadow crying. His face turned sad and he walked over to the ebony hedgehog. "Hey, buddy," he said, putting his arms around Shadow. "Sonic… are you sure you wanna be with me?" the black hedgehog sobbed. Sonic looked curious at him. "Why would you ask that?" he inquired. "Because… I'm always so sexual with you, and vulgar, and violent…" Shadow replied, thick tears dripping from his eyes. Sonic's emerald eyes widened then he closed them.

Sonic then turned Shadow towards him and kissed his lips. Shadow got surprised by the kiss, but soon fell into it. After they kissed, Shadow broke it. "Are you absolutely sure you're okay with me?" he asked the younger hedgehog. Sonic smiled and nodded. "I love you… no matter how kinky and skimpy you can get at times." Shadow chuckled at this and hugged him.

Me: NEXT!~

How old are you now, Sonic?

Sonic looked up from "The fault in Our Stars". "18," he replied.

Me: NEXT!~

Shadow, what's your favourite board game?

"Monopoly"

Me: NEXT!~

Sonic, how do you feel about Justin Bieber?

Sonic looked left and right. "No comment."

Me: NEXT!~

Ever played Surgeon Simulator 2013?

Shadow had headphones on and he was in front of the computer. Sonic was behind him, observing as it was Shadow's turn. "Dang it! How do I stop him from bleeding?!" Sonic pointed at the screen. "Get the fucking syringe!" he commanded.

Afterwards…

"Yeah it's kind of annoying…" Shadow groaned.

Me: NEXT!~

Shadow plays Five Nights at Freddy's!

"Okay," Shadow said, sitting in front of the computer.

After 10 minutes…

"What? Why isn't my door light working?" Shadow wondered, clicking it. Suddenly, Bonnie jumped up on screen and screeched. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shadow screamed.

Sonic snickered. "You were scared!" Shadow blushed. "Was not!"

Me: NEXT!~

Shadow was in his room, on his computer when suddenly-

"Shadow!" his ear twitched at the voice. "Uh?" he turned his head and saw Sonic. He was smiling cheerfully. "I have great news!" he said happily. Shadow smiled and approached him. He put his hands on his blue lover's shoulders. "Really? What?" Sonic opened his lips to say, "I'm pregnant!" Shadow's ruby red eyes shrunk and his mouth gaped. He fell silent for a moment. Sonic took this as he wasn't happy and his face turned sad slightly.

Shadow shifted his shrunken red eyes down to the floor and he started shaking. Sonic was about to say something but then-

Shadow grabbed Sonic's arms and pulled him in for a kiss. "Mf?!" After a moment or two, Shadow pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between their lips. Sonic's face was stained a pink colour. "Is this true?" Shadow asked seriously, leaning into Sonic's face. Sonic gulped with a small tear in his eye. He then flinched and nodded.

Shadow exclaimed and his eyes shrunk again as his mouth gaped. How could this be possible? Sonic took this in a bad way and got sad again. He half-lidded his eyes and hung his head. "I-If you don't want to keep it, I'll under-"

"MF!"

Sonic was cut off by a kiss on his lips. He blushed a warm red colour and his emerald green eyes shrunk. Then he found himself slightly wanting to kiss back. However, Shadow pulled away before he could. "Sonic…" he whispered, "Of course I want to keep it."

"But… why did you…?"

"It's just that I don't know much about parenting." Shadow continued, his ears drooping slightly. "To be honest, me neither." Sonic admitted. "But…~" Shadow continued, smiling. "I'm happy about it." Sonic's eyes widened. "R-Really?!" he asked in disbelief. Shadow nodded happily. Sonic stared at the older hedgehog for a while. Then, he got tears in his eyes. Shadow was so sweet to him… His tears dripped and ran down his cheeks like a running faucet. 'Shadow!' he thought. He then couldn't hold it in anymore! He jumped up and embraced his beloved Shadow. Shadow was surprised but returned the hug. Then, Sonic directly pressed his lips to Shadow's. Shadow kissed back.

After they kissed, they both stared into each other's eyes. "So, when are you due?" the ebony hedgehog asked. "8 months," he answered. "Really?" Sonic nodded. "Cool." Shadow said. Then, both hedgehog's took each other's hands and walked off with each other. "Where are we going,

Shadz?" Sonic asked. He shrugged in response. "No clue," he added to the shrug.

Me: NEXT!~


	6. Chapter 6

So, judging by my math, Sonic would've gotten pregnant around November. So, if it's February now, he should be about… 3 ½ months pregnant. Right?

Sonic nodded. "Yep. And I think I'm starting to show." He showed his slightly rounder tummy. "I just hope I'm not gonna look weird…"

Me: NEXT!~

Shadow, how do you feel about Sonic's pregnancy?

"I'm happy, because I now have a family again!" he exclaimed.

Me: NEXT!~

Hey, your classic self is a little round. Just imagine that!

Sonic looked at the camera for a bit. He blinked twice.

Me: Awkward! NEXT!~

Remember when you said you'd name your baby Maddie and Shade if it was a girl or boy respectively? Are you sticking to that?

Sonic nodded.

Me: NEXT!~

You know, you're not gonna be able to hide your pregnancy from your friends forever. You might wanna tell them about you and Shadow.

Shadow looked up from Fifty Shades Freed. "We already have. And they were shocked as hell!" he said. Then he snickered. "You should have seen Silver's face!" Sonic laughed with him. "Yeah! It was no use snapping him out of his state!" he agreed.

Me: NEXT!~

Do you know whether it's a boy or girl yet?

Sonic shook his head. I got an ultrasound, and it was too blurry to tell." he explained, rubbing his tummy. "I'll get another one in two months, then maybe we'll be able to tell."

Me: NEXT!~

Why is Tails boring?

Tails stood in front of a chalkboard in a science getup; glasses and all! "Hey, I figured out the answer to this equation!" he declared. "It's: You're an apple!"

Me: Funny! NEXT!~

What's the square root of pi?

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other then back at the camera. "1.77245385091." They say at the same time.

Me: Everyone knows that! NEXT!~

Turn Right

Sonic was in his car and followed what it said. "Okay,"

Turn Left

"Okay,"

Turn Up

"Oka- What?!" Suddenly, coloured lights flashed and party music played. "WTF?!" Sonic yelled.

Me: NEXT!~

How many babies are you having?

Sonic blushed and looked at Shadow. "We're having twins…" the azure hedgehog answered. Shadow laughed nervously.

Me: NEXT!~

Movie Night!

Sonic walked in with gummy bears, orange soda, Dr. Pepper, M&amp;M's and the movie: Divergent. "Hey, Shadz, I've got the stuff!" the blue hedgehog called. Shadow walked out of the room and into the living room. "Which movie are we watching?" he asked. "Divergent," Sonic answered. Shadow smiled and helped his boyfriend with the stuff.

Afterwards…

Sonic had fallen asleep after they had watched it for like the 7th time. The clock said it was 3 a.m. and Shadow was still awake. He picked his boyfriend up bridal style and set him in bed. He rubbed his 4 month pregnant belly and kissed it. "Night-night, Sonikku..." he whispered lovingly.

Me: NEXT!~

What did you do for Valentine's Day?

Shadow looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything," he said with shame, "I'm just not sure how to impress you…" Sonic cupped his boyfriend's face. "Shadz…" He then pulled Shadow in for a soft kiss.

After a moment, Sonic threw his arm around Shadow. "So what if you didn't get me anything? At least we were together!" he said cheerfully. "Heh… yeah…" Shadow said, blushing.

Me: Happy (late) Valentine's Day! Also, NEXT!~

You said that Amy was with Rouge? How are they doing?

Sonic looked up from his GameBoy. "They're doing fine." he said.

When are you gonna get married?

Shadow and Sonic blushed furiously. "Um… well, we, uh…."

Me: Wanna come back to this one later?

"Oh, God, please!" Sonic begged.

Me: Okay… NEXT!~

Have you played the Impossible Quiz?

Shadow was on question number 2. "Can a match box?" he read. Sonic came in. "No, but a tin can!" he exclaimed.

Me: NEXT!~

Baby Shower!

Sonic sat in a chair, surrounded by his friends and family. Sonia came up and handed her older brother a present. Sonic tore through the wrapping paper and pulled out a beanie. It was pink with blue stars and had holes for the ears. He pulled out another beanie that was blue with pink stars on it, with holes for the ears. "Aw, thanks sis." Sonic said, blushing. "You're welcome, bro! I thought the would look so cute on your babies heads!" Sonia said, squealing. "Also, I didn't know if they were boys or girls or one of each, so, I decided to get two that had colours that both boys and girls would like." Shadow held the beanies in his hands and smiled. "They are kind of cute," he said.

Me: NEXT!~

So, when are you due?

Sonic looked up from his game. "Sometime in August," he said.

Me: NEXT!~

What kinds of cravings are you getting, Sonic?

Shadow snickered. "He gets the funniest cravings." he said. "Just yesterday, he wanted ice cream with hot sauce, cheese, jam, and maple syrup!" Sonic blushed. "Shadow!" he snapped. "Also, his mood swings are very weird! He's always so needy!" the ebony hedgehog continued. Sonic got angry and smacked Shadow in the face. "Asshole!" he snapped, stomping away.

Me: NEXT!~


	7. Chapter 7

Ralf: Are you guys having babies at home or in the hospital?

Sonic blushed. "Uh, hospital." he answered. "We would do it at home, but we figured doing it at the hospital would be safer. Plus, we don't have the proper equipment to ensure my survival after the birth."

Me: Now, I'm taking actual questions through reviews, keep an eye out for your question! Also: NEXT!~

How long have you been dating?

Sonic thought about it for a little bit. "About 11 years, or so?" he said.

Me: NEXT!~

Pull the lever, Shadow!

Shadow saluted the camera. "Aye-aye!" he yelled, reaching for the lever. When he pulled it, Sonic fell through a trap door and yelled, "Wrong leverrrrrr….!~" Shadow smiled and blushed in embarrassment. "Whoops!"

Me: *sigh* I'll go get him… Also, NEXT!~

Why do you even have that lever?

"I don't know, why?" Sonic asked.

Me: Because I wrote the script. NEXT!~

Ultrasound!

Sonic was laying in the bed and he had gel on his tummy. "Here's your babies," the doctor said, gesturing to the screen. Sonic smiled at the screen and then at Shadow. "Can you tell the gender?" the latter inquired. The doctor observed the screen for a bit and nodded. "Yes, you want the genders now, or no?" he asked. Both hedgehog's nodded eagerly and smiled at each other. "You're having a boy and a girl," the doctor said happily. Sonic gasped and looked at Shadow who couldn't hold back his smile. "So, I guess we'll be using both of the names we picked out, huh?" Sonic said happily, getting tears in his eyes. "Yep! Maddie for a girl, and Shade for a boy!" Shadow nodded, embracing his beloved hedgehog. "I love you Shadow," Sonic whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "I love you more, Sonikku." Shadow replied happily.

The doctor smiled at the two hedgehogs and wiped his tears away.

Me: This is so touching! NEXT!~

Do either of you guys smoke?

Shadow gagged and Sonic turned green in the face. "Do you have any idea what that shit does to you?!" Shadow snapped. "I can't smoke while I'm pregnant! And even if I wasn't pregnant, I still wouldn't!" Sonic added in.

Me: Ex-fucking-zactly! NEXT!~

Ever watched Happy Tree Friends?

Shadow was in his room, watching the show. He was watching the episode: "Hide and Seek". Sonic had walked in when Flippy snapped Toothy's neck! "KYAAA!~ Do you mind?!" the blue hedgehog exclaimed, feeling woozy. "Ah! Sorry, Sonic, I forgot that when you're pregnant this show makes you scared!" Shadow panicked, rushing to his boyfriend's side.

Later…

Sonic was sleeping peacefully in his room while Shadow was in his room continuing to watch HTF. "Yeah, Sonic and I both love this show," he explained, "but since he got pregnant, it's kind of given him the creeps for a while."

Me: Ah! I just love that show to bits!~ *fangirls out* … Umm, NEXT!~

Hello?

Sonic raised an eyebrow and blinked. "Hello?"

It's me…

Sonic's emerald eyes widened in realization and he shook his head back and forth. "Nu-uh! No fucking way! Not gonna start that shit!" he snapped.

Me: Thank you, Sonic! *wipes sweat* NEXT!~

Pokemon?

Both Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and smiled. "Gotta catch 'em all!"

Me: NEXT!~

How do you feel about Donald Trump?

Sonic and Shadow stared at the camera blankly for a moment. Then, their eyes slowly started to turn creepy and demonic, like those of a devil. Their lips curved into an evil smile and they growled viciously.

"We're coming for you, Trump!"

Me: Yeah, fuck you, Donald Trump! Fuck you and your stupid hairdo! NEXT!~

Favourite bug?

Sonic thought for a moment and rubbed his chin. "Uh… a firefly?" he answered with a shrug. Shadow nodded in agreement. "Yeah, especially since we saw some on our 6th date at Olive Garden…" he growled. Sonic blushed and nodded at his boyfriend. "So romantic…" he sighed. Shadow kissed Sonic's cheek and laid down with him.

Me: NEXT!~

Who's the big spoon in bed?

Shadow pointed to himself.

Me: Why am I not surprised? NEXT!~

Secritive Owl asks, Sonic, if you had to choose, would you rather kill a puppy or blow up the whole world and all of the puppies?

Sonic stared with shrunken eyes at the camera. Then he started to tear up and sob and whimper. "D-D-Dead, p-p-p-puppies?!" the azure hedgehog wailed, his tears dripping like a faucet. Shadow glared and pulled him in close for a hug. "Don't you know better than to make a pregnant person cry?!" he snapped.

In another dimension…

A blue hedgehog with red eyes chuckled darkly as he set a bomb near a puppy's bed.

Me: There's a dimension for everything… NEXT!~

Movie Night!

Sonic got the snacks-nachos, Lipton Tea, gummy worms, and Reese's pieces- and waited for shadow to arrive with the movie as it was his turn to pick it out. Then he felt a kick at his belly which made him smile and pet it. "That's right, it's almost time for you to come…" the blue hero whispered lovingly. He was 9 months pregnant and just about ready to deliver the twins, Maddie and Shade. "I can't wait to meet you both…"

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms embraced Sonic from behind, causing him to gasp lightly. "Neither can I…" he heard Shadow say in a tender tone of voice. Both hedgehogs embraced each other and said nothing for long time.

"Anyway, what movie are we watching?" Sonic inquired after releasing the hug. "Well, I was thinking we could watch Angry Birds. Amy lent it to me for a while and she said it was really good." Shadow answered, showing his boyfriend the movie. Sonic raised an eyebrow at this but then shrugged it off and nodded. "Alright, what the hell?" he said simply.

After the movie…

Sonic was chuckling and so was Shadow. "That was such a good movie!" the former sighed, stretching his arms. "Yeah, those hatchlings were so cute!" the latter squealed. Sonic sighed fondly at the memory of how adorable the hatchlings were and how even more adorable his kids would when it was time for them to-

"GYAA!~"

Shadow gasped and rushed to his lover's side. Sonic was on all fours and clutching his belly in pain while hyperventilating madly. "W-What's wrong?!" Shadow demanded, trying make eye contact with him. And he was able to when Sonic turned to face him.

"The babies… it's time!"

Me: To be continued…


End file.
